Happy Together
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Kirk goes with Khan and his crew to explore the final frontier. An alternate ending for Sweet Dreams, picking up roughly where it leaves off, in case Beautiful Nightmare was too sad. This is the "happy ending" for this series. You're welcome.
1. This Is How I Show My Love

**Happy Together**

**Chapter 1: This Is How I Show My Love**

**Disclaimer: Pfffft. I claim no ownership of Star Trek and its shenanigans. The song "Sail" is by Awolnation.**

**Warning: Mentions of previous torture/abuse, slavery, and master/pet roles. Graphic violence.**

_This is an alternate ending for Sweet Dreams. You're welcome._

* * *

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

"We're having a visitor tonight."

Khan's voice betrayed a sense of nervous tension, a tightness filled with wariness. Kirk could see the ice in his eyes, the thin stretch of his lips, the clenching of his jaw. They barely had enough time to prepare, because the guest gave only a few minutes' warning before following Khan home from the market.

Kirk's heart was thudding in his throat, chest heaving when he finally remembered how to breathe. Memories of his last encounters with a guest at the market had him trembling. Khan took his head in his hands, staring deep into those bright blue eyes. "Just do the best you can." He whispered.

He didn't say "I won't let him hurt you." He didn't say "Relax, everything will be fine." There was no false sense of comfort or protection. There was only the hope of things going as smoothly as they ever did. Kirk knew what that meant. He knew why they were receiving a guest and what would happen. His outburst, his behavior at the market, would be the cause of his downfall.

A few minutes later Khan greeted their guest at the door with a strained smile. The leader of the alien species, the one who ran the market, stepped across the threshold. His eyes instantly fell on Kirk. The pet waited obediently near the hall, ready to direct their guest into the kitchen where a meal prepared for two was waiting—which he would not partake in, giving up his meal to the guest. He kept a blank face, refusing to meet eyes with the one who forced him into slavery.

"Ah, Kirk, nice to see you looking well. I assume you have recovered from that little scare earlier?" the leader asked, brushing past Khan whose nose twitched at the rude display. It was obvious what their guest had come for—and it certainly wasn't dinner.

Kirk dipped his head, lips sealed. He would never recover from what that tentacle monster did to him, and they all knew it.

"He is making some progress, yes. Come, dinner has been prepared." Khan stated, leading the alien into the kitchen.

"Your pet makes meals? So very well trained…" he purred when he saw the dishes on display.

"It gives him something to do during the day when I'm gone." Khan replied off-handedly.

"You should bring him to work more often. I know we'd love to see him around." The alien hinted with a curl of his lip.

"Shina, I know what you're doing, so we can stop pretending." The acidic quality to Khan's voice made Kirk shudder as he stood nearby, hands clasped behind his back. The augment glared at the market leader, who smiled in return.

"I never did like the unnecessary politeness humans maintained in such situations. Let's skip dinner and get straight to the fun, shall we?" Shina replied, putting his arms on the table and leaning forward. Khan's eyes glanced up at Kirk's to see fear, distrust, pain…and helplessness. For a moment their expressions mirrored each other. Shina noticed the glance shared between them and gave Khan a knowing look. "I can always just send them back where they belong, Khan." The whispered threat caught the augment's attention, whose head snapped back to analyze the leader carefully. "Yes, you are under _my_ control now."

Kirk wasn't sure what was going on, but the way Khan's knuckles whitened as his hands curled into fists made it seem like something was wrong. That glare intensified, chilling him. The pet yearned to know what this all meant, what was at stake, why Khan was allowing this power struggle to play out. This wasn't like the man he knew. This was the desperate face of a man who lost his—

Oh.

Kirk's mouth opened slightly as he made the connections. He felt a sudden rush of pity and understanding for his abuser, his master.

"I want you to listen very carefully." Khan growled, linking his fingers to keep from using them to strangle the alien at the other end of the table. "I came to you seeking assistance, because at the time I was on the run and had nowhere else to go. I already alienated myself from the Klingons, not that they did much good, so I came to you. Your people had a way of thinking about humans that I could understand, even appreciate. But do not mistake my complaisance for weakness. You have no power over me. I allowed this to happen."

Shina continued smiling. "The fact of the matter is very simple, Khan. We have your people. You made the mistake of trusting us, of believing we were equals just because of your superiority, but you are just the same as the humans we traffic every day. The _only_ reason why you are not among them is because it is easier to control you from this position. Do not think for a second that I cannot take it all away."

"I was the one who put my people under your care, and I can take them out from under it." Khan snarled.

"You forfeited that chance the moment you took this _pet_." Shina snapped. Khan and Kirk met eyes once again. "You allowed emotions to cloud your judgment. You faltered in your plan, deviated from our bargain. As payment, I will take the one thing from you that you cherish most."

Kirk took a few steps back and Khan rose, just as Shina moved from his seat.

"If you think that pathetic excuse for a slave is something I _cherish_—," Khan began.

"I do not think, I _know_. Want to see how?" Shina turned to Kirk, who continued backing away, looking from the alien to Khan frantically, arms out in front to stop the approach. Khan made no move against Shina, even though his body was coiled for attack. Kirk was backed into a wall, a tiny whimper escaping his throat. He stared at Khan, eyes screaming for help. Shina placed one finger on Kirk's cheek, drawing it down his jaw. The pet found it hard to breathe.

Khan did nothing as his pet was grabbed and pulled down the hallway. He watched, limbs rigid, as the pair disappeared into a room with a _click_ of the door shutting. The augment closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as his arms shook.

_This is how an angel dies_

_I blame it on my own supply_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kirk squeaked, struggling against the alien as he was shoved onto the bed.

"Taking something from you both."

"Why?!"

"Because I _can_. Khan needs to learn a lesson, and apparently so do you."

Kirk struck out at Shina, both from fear and anger. He only slightly regretted his actions after thinking of the consequences. "What lesson is that?" he sneered, unable to hold back the rebellious nature he was born with.

"Trust no one."

Khan heard Kirk's shriek from outside the door as Shina took out a baton used for keeping slaves in line at the market, lashing out at the pet beneath him. Kirk squirmed, striking as fast as he could, but Shina was faster. Handcuffs were removed from a hidden belt and clamped around his wrists as he was turned onto his stomach, face pressing against the mattress. His legs still kicked out, trying to shake the alien off of him, ripping the sheets.

He cried out, biting down on the bed, as his body was ravaged once again. After getting used to Khan's every touch, this feeling was foreign and uncomfortable. He realized how much he let Khan inside, how much he relaxed around his master, with the new invasion. Kirk didn't understand why Khan wasn't standing up for him, protecting him, stopping this. Wasn't his master possessive? Didn't he kill Tentacles for doing this same thing? Khan never let anyone touch him, so why start now?

* * *

Khan paced the hallway, flinching at every sound of agony his pet made from inside. Part of him wanted to fling open the door, reach inside the alien's bowels, and rip his guts out. The other part kept him calm, reminding him this was for his crew, his family. Kirk was of no importance, just a plaything, a distraction.

But it was more than that, much more.

* * *

Kirk whined at the alien's touch, rough hands pulling at his hair, tugging at his dick, never letting him rest. He tried to imagine his master doing this as a cold comfort, but it felt so different, so wrong, it was impossible to escape. His reality was becoming too painful to bear, and he could feel himself slipping into that numb cloud within his mind. He wanted to lock himself inside the safe chamber he built for himself to block out the real world around him.

But he had come so far. He was almost normal again. Why was there always something trying to push him back?

* * *

Khan could tell when his pet passed out because the noises stopped. Shina didn't leave the room for a length of time, making Khan impatient and antsy. He knew the alien was violating his pet in ways even _he_ could not, without ruining the relationship they built. When Shina finally exited, looking smug and satisfied, Khan had the overwhelming urge to tear the whole planet apart with his bare hands.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself in there." He said smoothly, hiding the simmering hatred beneath the surface.

"More than you have, I can bet. I must advise you to take more liberties with your pet, or else he'll go to waste. Can't have that…" Shina replied with a cruel sneer.

Khan followed the alien with his eyes, stifling a growl. When the front door shut, announcing Shina's leave-taking, Khan rushed inside the bedroom where Kirk was left sprawled out, bloody and barely alive.

"Doctor!" he called. His personal medical staff appeared quickly, flooding the room and checking Kirk's vitals. The main doctor, who was always the one to stitch the former captain up after a rough night, stood next to Khan as his team worked.

"This is not your work." He commented.

"No, it is not." The augment seethed between clenched teeth.

The doctor glanced to him, measuring his expression and reactions. "It's been a while since he's been in my office. I hoped the visits would be getting fewer and longer in-between."

"I had no choice."

"You chose wrong."

Khan's head whipped around, but his glare faltered. The team got Kirk on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the room, the doctor following.

* * *

Kirk awoke in a haze, barely remembering the trauma which landed him in the medical wing of the house. He glanced around until he found the doctor, a sense of familiarity and calmness overtaking his other senses.

"Feeling well rested?" the doctor asked. He was an older man, but kind, soft, reassuring. Kirk was always reminded of Bones, even though this doctor had wonderful bedside manner compared to the southerner's rough hands.

Kirk made a noise he couldn't interpret, and the doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. With clipboard in hand, he walked over to look at the monitors hooked up to Jim's body. "K—Khan…"

The doctor looked to his patient. "Focus on your healing, Jim. We need to get you better once again."

* * *

_Sail_

It was another few days of awkward shuffling between master and pet after Kirk's initial recovery. Khan was torn between the urge to comfort the man he had come to feel as his, or distance himself further away to prevent them both from further harm. He was still unsure of whether he regretted his decision or not. He knew Kirk felt betrayed. He could hear it in his pet's silence, could feel it in the avoidance of eye contact, and could sense it in the way Kirk moved away from his touch. They were both angry at themselves and each other.

"Is it going to happen again?" his pet asked one night. Every day he dreaded when his master came home, fearing he would bring another guest and subject him to that torment again.

Khan considered for a moment. "No. I will appease them with other methods."

"So they took your crew."

Khan's look bordered on dangerous, telling Kirk this subject was banned. The pet didn't waver, reminding the master of his own share in the pain.

"I should have learned from my mistakes with Marcus." Khan began. "When I escaped the second time, when you were off exploring space and posed no opportunity to stop me, I took my crew and ran. I knew better than to leave them with the Federation this time, but I was still left with a problem of storing them. Until I found a place capable of the proper medical procedures to restore them, I couldn't awaken them. When I found this planet, the resident species made an offer I…simply couldn't refuse."

"So once again your plan backfired." Kirk stated. The two glared at each other for some time before Khan continued.

"They allowed me to keep my crew in a secure area, in exchange for my efforts in their slave trade, which I was willing to do. I was biding my time, until I was able to bring my crew back to life and return to our original design."

"But I interrupted that little plan, didn't I?"

"Don't be so smug about it." Khan snapped.

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen!" Kirk snapped back. "You act like I walked right into this, like I meant for any of this to happen! I'm the victim here, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I admit you weren't part of the scheme in the beginning."

"And now?"

"Now I don't know what to do with you."

They stared at each other, less aggressive, for longer than before.

"Take me with you." Kirk finally whispered. "We can take your crew and leave, go somewhere else."

"You assume I have an escape already intended."

"You usually do. How did you get them all here?"

Khan pursed his lips, as if he wasn't going to answer.

"It's not like I can do anything to stop you anyway. Look, we both wanna get out of here, right? Why not together?"

"And you would be happy, together?" Khan asked doubtingly.

Kirk nodded, looking down. "It's better than this."

"I brought them on the _Vengeance_." Khan told him.

Kirk looked up, surprised. "H-how?"

Khan shrugged. "It's what I do. I found it, repaired it, and used it as my escape vessel. Marcus built it as the ultimate warship, and I am prepared to honor that intention."

"You said it could be manned by one person…"

"Yes, but ideally it would have a full crew."

"Your crew."

"Yes."

"So that was your plan all along?"

"Yes."

Kirk was surprised Khan was being so forthcoming all of a sudden. He mused it was part of Khan's apology for standing aside as he was brutalized by Shina. The honesty was rare, but welcome.

"So when you break out of here, I want to come."

"I suppose I could find a place for you among my crew. You realize you'll never be able to return to Starfleet now."

"There's nothing left for me there. Pike is gone. My crew is gone. The _Enterprise_ has been destroyed…all by your hands."

"So, logically, you follow your enemy into darkness." Khan quipped, amused.

"It's the only path open to me now." Kirk shrugged. His face was so honest, so hopeless, Khan couldn't feel proud of his part in the former captain's demise. He succeeded in the overall strategy, but took losses of his own along the way. It was fitting, if not ironic, for the charade to continue.

"You promised me something, in the very beginning, when you were first enslaved."

"If you let me go, I won't tell Starfleet. Bit of a moot point now." Kirk replied with raised eyebrows.

"Let us revise our promises." Khan said, leveling him with a knowing gaze. "Give yourself over to me completely, no more fighting, and I will grant you freedom once we have accomplished our goals."

Kirk didn't need time to think about his response. "Fine."

Khan quirked an eyebrow. "No attempt to haggle, no additions of your own?"

"I only ask what I've always wanted from you: just take me away from here."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Maybe I should cry for help_

_Maybe I should kill myself (myself)_

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Kirk's head snapped up just as he was setting down a dinner plate at the sound of the bell. There was someone at the front door, and it made his hands clammy, shaking by his side. It had been a few weeks since Shina appeared at their doorstep, which gave Kirk hope of never having to repeat the encounter. He was less edgy when Khan came home, to the point where he could almost let himself forget the fear of more guests intruding upon their somewhat peaceful life. Khan glanced at him before standing, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before going to answer the door. Kirk, despite everything his mind was telling him, followed.

One of the committee members stood at the door. Kirk hid behind the corner. "Shina suggested I pay you a visit. How is your pet doing?"

Khan growled, about to slam the door in his face, when market guards appeared on either side of the committee member. They were large and carried batons, advancing against Khan who took a step back, preparing himself to attack.

"You do not interfere. This is your punishment for disobeying our leader." The alien told him, standing in between the guards.

Khan's hands clenched into fists. "I refuse such _punishment_, parasite! Leave now before I send a message of my own to Shina." He hissed.

A deft movement, the tiniest nod of the head, signaled the guards to pounce. Kirk didn't think, he reacted. He launched himself from his hiding place and slammed into one of the guards, snagging the baton and immediately bashing the alien's brains out. His ferocity transformed him. He was fast, lashing out without a hint of mercy or hesitation. There were shouts from the aliens, confusion and surprise, even fear seeping into their foreign tongue. The committee member searched for an escape, but as soon as Khan dispatched the other guard, he was cornered.

With a vicious snarl, Kirk struck the alien in the face, then kneed him in the gut. As the committee member bent over in pain, the former captain took his head in both hands and smashed it against the wall repeatedly. The alien flailed, and Kirk caught one arm, twisting to snap it in half. The howls of pain cut off sharply as Kirk once again took the alien's head in his heads to wrench the neck, breaking it.

He was breathing hard, glaring down at the massacre, still engulfed in the heat of his anger. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins, limbs shaking from unspent rage. Khan stared at his pet, astounded at the propensity for violence displayed. The most disturbing, yet oddly satisfying, factor was Kirk's fighting style…and how much it resembled his own. After a moment, he placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder, lightly. Kirk looked over his shoulder, his eyes no longer holding the wild gleam of battle. Instead they held confusion, as if unaware of his recent actions.

"You've been watching me fight." Khan murmured, indicating the carnage. Kirk glanced around, stepping away from the bodies, noticing the strangely colored blood decorating his hands and clothes. "Why could you attack them so easily, when you couldn't defend yourself the other day?" he questioned, curious about his pet's reactions.

Kirk shook his head, unable to voice his thoughts and feelings. It was hard to wrap his mind around the evidence that _he_ did this. He looked at his hands, wondering the same thing as Khan. When he looked up again at his master, he began to understand. He wasn't sure why, but it made sense in his mind.

"They were about to attack you." The words flew from his mouth. He blinked.

"You hardly ever fight against me or anyone else who tries to harm you." Khan stated.

Kirk shook his head. "There's no point, it only makes things worse." He replied, as if it were obvious.

"Then why fight now?" Khan probed.

"I didn't want them to hurt you. I needed to protect you." Kirk blurted. He was surprised at his own words. "Not...not that you need protecting…I mean…" he wasn't sure what he meant. "I couldn't let them keep threatening you, I couldn't watch as…" as they tormented Khan the same way they tormented him.

"So your instinct to fight is triggered only when someone you care about is threatened. You refuse to stand up for yourself, but you selflessly throw your life away for others. Interesting. You are a strange individual, Jim. A unique example of humankind."

Kirk wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment or underhanded insult. He was still processing his actions and motivations for attacking the guards and committee member. He looked back at Khan. "Why did you say I watch you fight?"

Khan furrowed his brows. "You don't remember what you did?"

"I just…I wasn't really thinking, I was only reacting. I'm not…I don't really know what I did. I was really…angry."

"Your movements were similar to mine. There is a distinct difference in the way you fought when we were taking over the _Vengeance_, and attacking me on Kronos, than what you just did. You were…_savage_." Khan growled proudly. A small smirk curled his lips. "I'm impressed."

Kirk didn't know if he should be pleased or mortified. He fought like Khan? Was he becoming like the superhuman? He couldn't stop himself from inspecting his actions during the time spent as Khan's slave, looking for changes in his behavior that mirrored his master's. Frowning, he saw nothing to indicate he was anything like Khan other than the similarities already present before they even met.

"It's not surprising, given how much you fought for your crew on the _Enterprise_, but I doubt you would have used such methods in the same situation." Khan continued casually. "You've changed, Kirk." He added quietly.

* * *

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

_Maybe I'm not listening_

_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Khan marched purposefully down the hall, Kirk trailing hesitantly behind him. Despite Khan's theory, he doubted the act of savagery he committed against the committee member could be reproduced. He was too worried about how things could go wrong, too focused on his own fears of betrayal and pain, to believe he could suddenly become this vicious warrior. Khan had no doubts, trusting Kirk completely—or at least his instincts, the only thing he believed trustworthy.

"What do you think you are doing, Khan?" Shina drawled, rising from his seat at the head of the council.

"Did you get my message?" Khan asked smoothly.

Shina's face darkened. "I did." He answered. "And here I thought you lost some of your savagery. Or did your pet do all the work for you?"

Khan struck without a moment's notice, sending the alien back. Weapons were trained on him as the others began to advance. Kirk's eyes narrowed and he got between his enemies and his master. They hesitated, allowing Khan to stride forward.

"I came to retrieve my crew." Khan growled down at the slave planet's leader.

"You'll never find them." Shina spluttered, struggling to get up as blood gushed from his face.

Khan smiled cruelly. "I already have." He leaned in closer and whispered, "They're right beneath your feet." Shina's eyes widened. The marketers and guards glanced to each other, shifting nervously. "An interesting location, hidden right under my nose and under your supposed protection. Smug, though, almost like a human's arrogance." The augment snarled.

"How do you propose to get them out of here alive?" Shina replied angrily.

"By killing you, first of all." The battle started when Khan plunged a hidden knife into Shina's gullet and one of the other committee members lurched forward to attack. Kirk grabbed him before he could get close to his master, pulling him close before slamming his fist into the alien's face. Other guards got involved in the fray, striking with their batons. Kirk flinched away from them, stumbling into Khan.

The augment already knew what had to be done. All he had to do was protect Kirk, and his pet would return the favor—consciously or subconsciously. He reached for the next baton aiming for Kirk's face, twisting it out of the guard's hand and throwing it at him, making him stumble back into another alien. Someone approached from Khan's other side and Kirk lashed out, clawing at the slaver's throat and ripping it from his neck. Khan smirked as Kirk lost all thought, focusing solely on instinct.

They fought side-by-side, sometimes back to back, defeating those who dared to attack the other. Khan struck out with his fist, Kirk did the same. They both dealt an uppercut followed by a swift kick to the legs, disabling their opponents and taking the market members' heads in their hands. Kirk didn't have the strength to squeeze the life out of his opponent, so he twisted his neck like he did when the committee member came to their home. Khan did the same. They both watched as their foes dropped to the floor, surrounded by fellow slavers, now dead.

Khan turned to look at Kirk, who slowly turned as well. After a swift nod, they made their way down a hall, armed with batons. When guards rounded the corner, master and pet struck.

* * *

_Sail with me into the dark_

"I…I don't understand…"

Khan stared down, expression cold and ruthless. "That is your downfall." Before he could make the killing blow, the head of Security spoke again.

"He moves just like you." He whispered. They turned to watch Kirk, striking quickly and mercilessly. There was no hesitation, no confusion or bumbling in his movements. He was precise, primal, just like his master.

Khan's mouth curled into a smile, twisted yet proud. "Awe-inspiring, isn't it?"

"You trained him for this, planned it the whole time." The alien spat.

"No." Khan answered, slamming his boot into the alien's skull. "This is as much a surprise to me as it is to you…though more pleasant, I imagine."

Kirk's expression was darker than Khan had ever seen it. It mirrored his own, eyes narrow, cutting to their enemies. Jaw tight, mouth downturned into a scowl, he looked like a proper villain. To think he was a former Starfleet Captain…to think he was a slave…

"It's this way." Khan called after the last enemy was dispatched. He knew more would be coming, so they needed to make this quick. Kirk nodded and followed him, alert for more guards. Khan observed him, curious and smug about the changes he saw in his pet's behavior.

* * *

_Sail!_

They reached the underground storage facility where Khan's crew was stashed without much interruption. The market was in an uproar above them. Slaves were being jostled to safety cells and buyers were being ushered away. Most of the guards were dealing with the mess caused by Khan's rebellion, hoping to save their precious slave trade while they still could.

"I have to ask…do you still intend to bring some of the others with us?" Khan asked as he began preparing his crew.

Kirk blinked, his mind clearing. "I…" he wasn't sure what his answer was. He promised Ambassador Riley when he first arrived that he would take her and the others with him if he ever escaped. His once noble intentions of saving the slaves of this planet, of crashing the system, seemed grander than he first thought.

"I can already tell you it will be impossible. Trying to get out of this without many casualties will be difficult enough. I planned on doing this much smoother." Khan told him, watching his pet for any reactions.

"Yeah…I know." Kirk replied. "I want to say we need to rescue these people, but…"

"But for once you want to be selfish, and get out alive. I understand, Jim. I want my family safe as well, and they mean far more to me than the lives of these humans."

"Well of course, you sell them to the highest bidder. Why should you care?"

"But do _you_?" Kirk was silent, unsure, biting his lip. "It's alright to be selfish. It's alright to be a monster. I merely asked in case you sincerely wanted to risk our lives in an attempt to take a few of them with us."

"How angry would you be if I said yes? Not all of them, I know that's impossible, but there's at least one person I need to help, if I can." Kirk finally answered.

Khan turned to him with a knowing smile. "It doesn't surprise me, captain." He set in coordinates and they watched as the seventy-two cryotubes were beamed out of the room and onto the _Vengeance_, hidden within an asteroid field as Khan said. The augment looked to his pet. "Now, who do you want to save?"

"Ambassador Riley."

* * *

If Kirk didn't know any better, he would say it was a miracle that Ambassador Riley was still alive and able to be found. However, he knew better after living in this hell for so long to believe that miracles existed. It was just luck, mere coincidence.

"Why me?"

It was the first thing she said once they found her. Khan hacked the information system easily, locating her whereabouts. She was moving constantly from one master to another, but they found her.

"I promised, didn't I?" Kirk replied. They were hurrying away from the market, to a remote location where Khan kept a small spaceship reserved for this purpose.

"And the others?" she asked, tone devoid of emotion. Her eyes were pale, dead, but he knew what this meant to her.

"You said they were gone." Kirk couldn't look at her, knowing what he had become, but he still caught her small smile from the corner of his eye.

"It doesn't take long, does it?" she remarked. He didn't answer, but they both knew. What she told him that first day had come true, it was only a matter of time.

They boarded the small ship and took off, Khan guiding them to the _Vengeance_ where his crew, and their futures, awaited.

_Sail with me_

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist an alternate ending. This is a "happy" one for those who like that kind of thing. This alternate ending opens doors for more possibilities, of course, so there's more to come. I'm just not sure how soon the next chapter will be out, but I had this written up for a while so I decided to post it. Feel free to send me any ideas or suggestions for future chapters to get me motivated!**


	2. Those Three Words

**Chapter 2: Those Three Words**

**Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry is the genius behind Star Trek, and J. J. Abrams brought us Star Trek: Into Darkness. This chapter is inspired by the song "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.**

**Warning: Mentions of past abuse/rape and violence.**

_The rest of this story may seem a bit OOC according to canon, but don't worry, it's supposed to be. Happy ending, remember?_

* * *

_We'll do it all  
__Everything  
__On our own_

Kirk suddenly felt the need to be nervous once he realized he would finally get to meet Khan's crew. As Khan guided the small shuttle to the asteroid hiding the _Vengeance_, the former captain wondered what the future would entail. Would Khan's crew even like him? Would he still be a slave, or would Khan finally treat him as an equal now that they were both free of the market?

"What's wrong?" Riley asked him, keeping her voice low.

"It's just…" Kirk began, trying to find the right words.

"You didn't plan this far?" she finished for him with a rueful smile. "Hey, I didn't either. I never expected to last this long in the first place."

To distract himself from the inevitable, he clung to her words and dared to ask the one thing that was always on his mind whenever she was around. "So how did you survive? Why did you keep getting passed around from one owner to the next?"

He only realized it was rude, and probably triggering, after the words left his mouth. But she didn't flinch, nearly blinked.

"I was a pet of the committee members. They took turns owning me. When I first got here, the owner took me for himself as some sort of victory over Starfleet." She answered, snorting to show how she viewed that 'victory' over the Federation who didn't even know what was happening to her. "You know, sometimes I _wished_ they would've sent a message to Starfleet. Let them know what was happening, that they were out there. But they're too smart for that. No one will know about this place."

Kirk wanted to say that she was wrong. He wanted to tell her how he was going to make sure Starfleet knew, but as he glanced at Khan sitting in the cockpit, he knew that was a lie. He wouldn't be the one to tell the Federation, because he already made a promise.

Khan glanced back at him, and the pet knew his master had overheard the entire conversation. Riley probably knew it too.

_We don't need  
__Anything  
__Or anyone_

Once they reached the spaceship, Khan began preparations to leave, inputting coordinates and starting up the ship's systems. Kirk and Riley stood on the bridge, awkward and stiff, waiting for a command.

"Go find her a room and get her settled." Khan turned to Kirk, but barely even looked at him. He was so focused on his crew, who were so close now, nearly within his grasp, that his pet was now only an afterthought. Kirk took a deep breath and nodded, ushering Riley into the lift. He knew Khan would be in the bay, awakening his crew.

The pair of humans wandered down the halls, searching for a suitable home. There were officer's quarters, crew's quarters, and finally what appeared to be guest quarters. Riley didn't care which room she got, so they entered the first one they found.

She glanced around briefly before nodding. "This is fine." She muttered, stepping further inside.

Kirk watched as she walked around the room, surveying the area as if she never encountered something like this before. Being on the ship gave him an odd sense of déjà vu that he couldn't quite place. He blocked any thoughts about the _Enterprise_ from his mind, and blatantly ignored any memories of his last time on this ship.

If he was honest with himself, being on the ship felt like he was finally home. It was odd, how familiar yet wholly foreign it felt to be on a ship once again. It was so sudden, leaving Khan's home on the alien planet, storming the slave trade, and jettisoning off into space. His mind wasn't finished absorbing it all, but he knew at some point he would have to sit down and thoroughly measure how he felt about this new environment. He could tell Riley felt the same.

"How long has it been since you were on a ship?" he whispered before catching himself.

She looked up at him, silent for a moment. "I told you, I lost count." She answered. He nodded, completely unprepared for what she said next. "So tell me, have you?"

Feigning ignorance, he cleared his throat and blinked. "Have I what?"

"Lost count."

Of course that's what she was asking. The truth was that he had no idea how long he'd been a slave, how long he was Khan's captive. There wasn't much of an opportunity to track time once it was lost. The alien planet didn't note the passage of years like on Earth. There were no months, weeks, or even days.

"Yeah." He finally answered her. "I have no idea how many years it's been, how old I am, or even what day it is."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said with a dry laugh. "But that's all over now, I guess. Unless we're still slaves, just with a new set of masters."

"To be honest…I'm not quite sure about that either. It's not like we discussed it or anything." Kirk said, sitting down next to her on the bed. He found it easy to talk with her, even though they never interacted before meeting on the alien planet. The fact that she was from Starfleet, that she was put into the same situation as he was, that they were equals, made it so much easier to share his thoughts and feelings.

"I guess I was already a slave by the time Admiral Marcus woke him up and all that happened, but I remember hearing about it. They kept mentioning 'The Dark One' and all these other titles they gave him, saying how savage he was—for a genetically modified human. And then he was here, on the committee, running the market, selling slaves like the rest of them." Riley told him. "I know you fought against him, and I won't ask why things are different between you now, but I don't trust him like you do. From what I've heard and seen with my own eyes, he's ruthless, cunning, and always has a plan, even when you think he doesn't. Hell, those committee members certainly didn't expect him to go ape shit and kill them all. If they did, they would have made him a slave like the rest."

"I highly doubt anyone would be able to make him into a pet." Kirk snorted.

"You'd be surprised. Some of these creatures that come through…they're truly monsters, the stuff of nightmares. Things that make Khan look like a soft kitten."

Kirk couldn't believe it, but he knew there was truth behind her words. Still, he couldn't imagine Khan as a slave.

"You should go to him." Riley said after a long while.

He glanced at her, measuring her expression, before nodding. Standing, he took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his hands. She gave a small, amused smile at his stalling, and then he left her alone.

_I don't quite know  
__How to say  
__How I feel_

Kirk made his way with a purpose, not really thinking about what he would say or do, only that Khan might want him there. Or he might not. Hovering just outside the door to the bay where the crew was transported, he paced back and forth, trying to decide what to do. Did Khan even want him there? Was he just using him this whole time?

When he finally stepped forward, hearing the familiar _whoosh_ of the doors opening, it was as if Khan had been waiting for him this whole time. He was standing near one of the cryotubes, facing the doorway, immediately locking eyes with Kirk as he entered. The former captain paused, stopping mid-stride. It didn't register at first, but soon he realized that most of Khan's crew were standing behind him, and they were all looking at him. A few were still waking up, still adjusting to everything around them, but most were already prepared for their duties, as if waking only from a small nap.

"Kirk, this is my crew, my family." Khan spoke to him softly, taking a few steps forward. "I want you all to meet the person who has given me comfort while I waited for your return." He said to the crew behind him. Kirk opened his mouth, but quickly closed it after realizing he didn't have the words.

_Those three words  
__Are said too much  
__They're not enough_

Khan's expression lightened, and he smiled—truly smiled—for the first time that Kirk ever saw.

Khan's crew started coming forward, expressions unreadable until they got closer. One held out his hand to Kirk. "Nice to meet you, Kirk. A friend of Khan's is a friend to us all."

Awestruck, Kirk could merely accept the hand and give it a light shake, before he caught himself smiling, and then laughing. The crew was looking at him with kindness, smiling as well. They didn't look angry at all, didn't look menacing or dangerous. Khan's demeanor was changed. He was happy, reunited with his crew, surrounded by his family. It was infectious.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you all." Kirk said, grinning. "It's been so long…I never thought it would be like this." He confessed.

They were all around him now, and Khan was at the forefront of the group. "I wanted them to meet you right when they woke up. I wanted you to see them, to understand why I did what I did for them. Do you understand now, Jim?"

Kirk nodded, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. This was Khan's family.

And now he was a part of it.

_If I lay here,  
__If I just lay here,  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Stepping forward, he embraced Khan and felt the man wrap his arms around him, holding him tight. Hands were placed on his shoulders and back, the crew accepting him as one of their own so easily, with no explanation other than Khan's words of endearment. He cried softly into the augment's shoulder, overcome with emotion, grateful to Riley for urging him to go down here for this reunion.

After thinking he would be an outcast, after thinking Khan's crew would be jealous of him, or even hate him, this was a welcome surprise.

When they pulled apart Khan was still smiling, wiping the tears of joy from Kirk's eyes. He placed a soft kiss against his forehead before leaning back.

"Let's get started on our new mission, then." He said, and his crew dispersed, helping the newly awakened members and leaving the bay to explore other parts of the ship. "I trust Ambassador Riley is settled?" he said to Kirk.

"Yes, I put her in one of the guest quarters. We weren't sure where you wanted her."

"She's part of the crew now, as are you. That is, if she wants. She is perfectly free to do as she pleases. If she wants to go back to Earth, I will arrange it."

Kirk wasn't sure if the offer stood for him as well, but he didn't know if he would even take it at this point. He was free of the oppressive slave traders and those menacing aliens, and he was with Khan. While he didn't know exactly what Khan planned to do, he had a feeling he would like it better at his side than returning to Earth, to Starfleet. Riley would most likely feel the same, judging by what she said when they first met at the market.

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden __that's bursting into life_

Seeing Khan's crew alive and well suddenly struck him with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His legs wobbled, knees weak, and he took a step back. His own crew was dead, killed by his lover's hands. The augment wasn't lying, because they would have come for him, they would have reached out, or told Starfleet. But they were silent as the dead.

Khan sensed his mood, expression changing to worry and sorrow. "I know it must be painful for you, being here, seeing my crew…I wish it could have been different, for the both of us."

"You killed my crew." Kirk whispered.

"I did it for my own. I took your family to protect mine. If I could go back, I don't know if I would make the same decision. Your crew would have fought for you—_did_ fight for you—and who knows what the outcome would have been."

_What if they had lost?_ Kirk thought. That's what Khan was implying. What if they were made into slaves as well, separated and forced into terrors and tortures unimaginable. Would Kirk prefer them dead and lost, or alive and suffering? He didn't know, and he never would at this point.

Closing his eyes, he reigned in his emotions. "I understand why you did it. This is your family, just as they were mine. But now…now this is my family as well." He said, unsure.

"Yes, it is. You are no longer my slave, Kirk. I want you to know that I have no intentions of enslaving you any further. You are free now. Even if that means you want to return to Starfleet. Whatever makes you happy."

Kirk blinked, thinking back to his earlier questioning. Khan was answering all of his hidden thoughts, speaking so honestly that it was, quite frankly, weird and almost unreal. But this wasn't a dream anymore, or even a nightmare. There was substance to this world, time was passing before his eyes, and he would not wake up in the same bed he went to sleep in the night before.

"I'm staying with you." He stated.

Khan smiled again, so bright it nearly blinded Kirk. This was the beginning of the rest of their life, a new world to explore together.

_Let's waste time__  
__Chasing cars__  
__Around our heads_

As they escaped from the slave planet, the crew got used to the ship and were brought up to speed on the past 300 years. Ambassador Riley integrated into their group slowly, unsurely, but seeing how happy Khan and Kirk were made it easier for her to settle in. They drifted among the stars, debating their plans.

"Our original mission was to take control of Earth and destroy all opposition. We were made to be warriors, to create empires and rule over them with an iron fist." Khan told Kirk one day. "But I no longer have the urge or need to enslave worlds. Going back to Earth would only entail more disaster to befall us."

"So what will we do now, Khan?" one of his crew asked. The leader turned to him, glancing over the rest of the crew gathered.

"What do you _want_ to do?" he replied.

They murmured amongst themselves, considering their options, their hopes and dreams. For most of their lives, they were trained to fight, and told to kill. They never had a choice, only to rule or be ruled. Their freedom was welcomed, yet they had no idea what to do with it now. There was no need for vengeance at this point, and Khan knew all too well how formidable the Federation was.

"My original mission," Kirk spoke up after a moment, "was to explore the universe." The crew looked to him, listening with curious eyes. "I would go to different planets in the galaxy and help where I could, and ended up meeting a wide host of beings that thought and behaved differently than I could ever imagine. I also wound up in a bit of trouble from time to time, but I always managed to get out of it." Kirk snickered at the memories coming to the surface.

"But I enjoyed it all the same. Seeing new worlds, meeting other races and seeing how they interact with each other, their customs and beliefs. It was refreshing and humbling at times." He looked up and noticed the whole crew was staring at him. Clearing his throat, he mumbled, "It might be an option to do that again." He looked back down, unsure of how they would react to his suggestion.

"That sounds…fun." One member stated.

"Do you think there are beings even more superior than us in the universe?" another asked Khan.

"Oh of course there are." The augment replied. "It would be interesting to meet them." He grinned. The crew began talking excitedly about what they might find and the adventures they could have. Khan stepped closer to Kirk and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I like your suggestion. I think it would be good for us to explore other worlds." He said softly.

Kirk glanced up at him. "Yeah? You really think so?"

"It's either that or hide out for the rest of our lives. I, for one, prefer a life with more action." Khan smirked. "After all," he raised his voice so the crew could hear. "We've been asleep for much too long to remain dormant now. So what do you say?"

"Aye!" his crew responded, fists in the air. Kirk beamed, looking at their excited and eager expressions. Khan turned to smile at him, showing a warmth that Kirk was still getting used to after all of these years._  
_

_I need your grace__  
__To remind me__  
__To find my own_

So it was decided that they would roam the universe, visiting different worlds as merchants and traders of goods that would benefit a variety of lifestyles across the galaxy. There were certain worlds they knew to avoid, based on their experiences on the slave planet, but there were even more planets they were looking forward to visiting.

"I'd like to go back to that one planet, remember the one we vacationed on?" Kirk said as he and Khan were lying in bed one night. He was tucked against his lover's side, head resting against Khan's shoulder.

"Mhm." Khan murmured, and Kirk could feel the rumbling in his throat.

"We could go back to that cave…" Kirk suggested, grinning up at the augment.

Khan grinned back down at him. "The one with the bats?"

"Yes, the one with the bats."

"I'd like that." Khan murmured, stroking Kirk's hair. "Another vacation, with the whole family this time."

"It's like when parents used to take their kids to Disney World."

"Ah yes, I remember Disney World." Khan said nostalgically.

Kirk moved to lay on top of Khan's chest, resting his head on his arms. "What was it like?" he whispered.

"It was a child's dream…and sometimes a parent's nightmare." Khan said with a chuckle.

Khan would often tell Kirk stories of the past, and Kirk would in turn talk about all the changes that have been made after Khan was cryogenically frozen. The augment didn't have much time to research what was going on in the world while he slept when he was being employed by Admiral Markus. They spent their evenings together with sometimes quiet moments, others passionate, and still some filled with long hours of just talking to each other.

Kirk realized he was finally getting to know Khan as a person, and not as an enemy or master. They were free of all restrictions and could just be open and honest with each other. It was more freeing than Kirk ever imagined.

_All that I am  
__All that I ever was  
__Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

He also spent some time informing Riley about the things she missed while in slavery. She was fascinated about some of his missions, and how the Federation changed in such a short time. Sometimes they would talk about what it would be like if they ever went back, and whether they even wanted to or not.

"At times I feel like I'm a burden, overstaying my welcome at someone else's home, you know?" Riley said.

"I understand, sometimes I feel the same way. I don't know this crew like Khan knows them, I haven't shared the same experiences with them that he has. I feel like an awkward stranger at times." Kirk replied.

"But I can't imagine going back to Starfleet, back to Earth and my life. What would I even tell them? What would they say?"

"I don't think I'd _want_ to tell them. And I couldn't face seeing everyone in uniform, or going to the base, or even seeing another ship like the _Enterprise_." Kirk confessed. "I would just keep seeing their faces. Their ghosts would follow me."

They were quiet for a moment, as Riley allowed Kirk to wallow in sorrow over his lost crew. She gave herself some time to mourn the situation they were placed in, reminding herself that she was safe now, and free.

"Do you regret it?" she whispered.

"Regret what?"

"Coming here, with him." She turned to him, and they finally looked at each other, saw each other for what they were.

"No. Never." Kirk said firmly, and Riley believed the sincerity in his eyes.

_I don't know where  
__Confused about how as well  
__Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

* * *

**Author's Note: I bet you kept waiting for something bad to happen, didn't you? While it was definitely difficult to restrain the urge to throw in any plot twists or betrayals, I **_**did**_** promise you guys a happy ending, and I plan on delivering just that! Also, if you imagine Sigourney Weaver as Ambassador Riley it makes everything 100% better. **

**In case you didn't notice, I referenced a few things from the Moments with Master side-story series. If you want some fluff, awkwardness, and hilarity, I suggest reading that as well~**


End file.
